amor o ilusion
by mumito1995
Summary: típico chico popular y arrogante que apuesta acostarse con la hija nerd del director , lo que él no sabia era como ella podia manejar a los chicos cuando su padre no estaba viÉndola ExB
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

Sabía que esto no era bueno, no podía seguir con la farsa que había creado para vengarme de él pero no podía sacar esa conversación de mi mente.

Flash back

_-¿qué clase de apuesta? –le pregunto Edward a la chica a su costado _

_-una simple-le respondió-tienes que acostarte con la hija del director, no va a ser muy difícil es muy tonta como para darse cuenta además no tienes ''competencia',' nadie la quiere._

_-¿Cuál sería mi recompensa?-le dijo pensativo._

_-umm no sé, puede ser una noche con migo y con Lauren –le respondió sin ninguna vergüenza _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para hacerlo?- siguió él _

_-2 meses –le dijo sonriendo mientras que él asentía _

Fin del flash back

Yo lo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta del salón de biología en la única clase que compartíamos. Su nombre es Edward Cullen, era el chico as popular del internado y todas lo deseaban (incluyéndome) pero de allí q querer establecer una relación con él… no nunca podría, era muy sexy pero no podía aceptar a alguien tan arrogante en mi vida, Edward era uno de esos chico que solo veían el momento y la oportunidad para acostarse con alguien .sabía que sus padres eran persona muy buenas y caritativas pero él era la oveja negra de su familia.

Pero basta de él , mi nombre es isabella swan soy una de las chicas con las mejores calificaciones del instituto , tengo un padre muy orgulloso , él es el director del internado en el que estudiamos ,mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años algo muy difícil de superar pero lo hice y madure mucho en el proceso por eso es que no entiendo porque me estoy comportando como una tonta adolescente y no enfrentaba al estúpido ese de Edward Cullen en vez de seguirle el juego como si no supiera nada … a si ya lo recordé por Alice

Flash back

_Apenas terminaron de hablar corrí hacia mi cuarto en donde una muy oportuna Alice se encontraba esperándome, ella era la hermana de Edward y mi mejor amiga._

_-Alice gracias al cielo que estas aquí – le dije _

_-que pasa Bella, porque estas tan agitada-me pregunta_

_-corrí, pero eso no importa escucha –le pedí mirando mis manos – escuche a tu hermano y a la zorra de tanya apostar….no me interrumpas -le dije cuando vi que abría la boca para hablar-estaban apostando que él me llevaría a la cama en 2 meses como máximo-la cara de Alice era de sorpresa probablemente la misma que la mía cuando lo escuche pero su respuesta a lo que paso me sorprendió más._

_-tenemos que enseñarle a respetar a las personas – me dijo con una sonrisa maléfica._

_Fin del flash back_

Esa era la razón por la cual yo deje que Alice me cambiara el look, según ella el plan era que le siguiera el juego a Cullen, que el creyera que me estaba conquistando y que yo cambiaba por él, pero yo tenía que enamorarlo hacer que no pueda pensar en nadie más para luego decirle que si sabía la verdad y que su juego era demasiado obvio, según Alice eso le dañaría el ''ego '' y dejaría de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

Pero yo sabía que algo en ese plan estaba mal.


	2. complicaciones

Bella pov

Genial , solo genial –me dije sarcásticamente mientras me miraba en el espejo , Alice había insistido en que debía cambiar mi look por lo menos el que llevaba en el internado .Yo nunca había hecho eso principalmente porque tenía que dar esa imagen de chica nerd para que mi padre pensara eso pues era la única manera en que yo podía irme a donde quería en vacaciones , mi padre confiaba ciegamente en mí y sabía que yo también podía hacerlo en él , por lo que salir con este estúpido chico me complicaría mucho las cosas pero no podía dejar que pensara que era tan ilusa , yo nunca podría salir con un tipo como él , aparte de ser un estúpido era uno de los chicos con fama de ser de los más mujeriegos y arrogantes …pero bueno aquí estaba yo aceptando caer en el plan de Alice debía admitir que sería muy sencillo hacer que pierda la cabeza por mí , después de 3 años de experiencia seduciendo jóvenes hormonados este iba a ser uno de los retos más fáciles que iba a tener .

Cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo fura de mi cuarto al día siguiente de que escuche sobre su apuesta

Hola isabella – me dijo una voz aterciopelada mientras que sus verdes ojos se clavaban en los míos – ¿te molestaría si te acompaño a tu primera clase?

_Wow eso fue rápido por lo menos había pensado que tardaría algo más en tratar de hablarme_

Hho…la –tartamudee fingidamente mientras que veía como algo en sus ojos aparecía ,como si supiera que tendría esta reacción -sssi por supuesto que puedes acompañarme –seguí con la farsa mientras que él tomaba los libros que tenía en mis manos para la clase a la que me dirigía , me miro y sonrió de una forma deliciosa –vamos –le dije antes de que se me notara el gran deseo que había despertado en mí _ya basta bella _ me dijo o mi conciencia mientras empezaba a caminar pero él no siguió mis pasos y cuando volee a verlo su mirada se perdía en mis piernas –Edward?-pregunte y el automáticamente empezó a caminar y me tomo de la mano cuando paso por mi lado mientras yo me enrojecía al pensar lo que había estado viendo o intentando ver debajo de la falda del uniforme -¿Por qué me vienes a ver? Le pregunte mirando mis manos

-porque hasta ayer no descubrí lo hermosa que es mi compañera de laboratorio—Wow que barato sonó eso...ja como i le fuera a creer-¿creo que podemos ser buenos amigos no crees?

Sss...i –fue mi simple respuesta

-¿crees que puedes salir con migo el sábado?

- no lo creo –dije riéndome en el interior –solo nos dejan salir los sábados para ver a nuestros familiares ¿recuerdas?

-oh, es cierto- me dijo pensativo –pero estoy seguro que si dices que vas a una pijama da con Alice tu padre te creerá ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué haría eso? – le pregunte seria como si no supiera su respuesta.

-porque quiero conocerte mejor – me respondió sin miramientos

-y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer eso?

-por qué no lo harías

Buen punto

-pero si aceptara como convenceríamos a Alice de mentir por nosotros –le dije sabiendo la respuesta

-yo la convenceré de eso no te preocupes- me dijo mientras llegábamos a mi clase

Está bien – suspire supuestamente rindiéndome – ¿a dónde iremos?

-es una sorpresa –respondió –bueno tengo que ir a clase, te veo en el almuerzo.

Esto era divertido debía admitirlo, hacer creer a Edward que tenía alguna clase de influencia en mis sentimientos jaa era algo tan imposible poder pensar eso pero al entrar a clase vi como la mayoría de chicas me miraba con desprecio, como si les hubiera quitado algo, si supieran lo que pensaba de aquel chico, bueno decidí ignorarlas y solo pensar en la mejor manera de seducir a Edward era un chico fácil en poco tiempo lograría que me desee lo suficiente como para volverlo loco.

El timbre sonó anunciando el almuerzo y yo Salí pensando que era lo que iba a hacer si me sentaba con Edward y recibía las miradas de odio de todas las chicas o solo compraba mi almuerzo e iba a mi cuarto a comer, me decidí por la segunda y cuando me disponía a irme unas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me hicieron voltear hacia él.

Hey, por que no te sientas hoy con migo para almorzar –me dijo Edward con una mirada profunda

No puedo – le dije tratando de irme –tengo que almorzar con mi padre –le dije de manera cortante _no, bella donde dejaste a chica tímida de la fachada bueno lo hecho, hecho esta trata de arreglarlo – _lo siento pero mañana espero que siga en pie esta invitación

Por supuesto, no te preocupes – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta algo confundido.

Yo camine hacia la salida y cuando estaba llegando a mi cuarto recibí un texto

_Hola Bella espero que te acuerdes de mí, soy james y hoy llego Phoenix mis padres se mudaron y yo voy_ _a estudiar en tu escuela espero que_ _tus sentimientos por mí no hayan cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos en new york porque yo te quiero todavía._

Otra complicación más, james fue una de mis aventuras en las vacaciones, se enamoró de mi tan rápido y yo no había hecho nada para que lo hiciera pero me parecía un buen chico, era atractivo y muy dulce pero aun así no podía quererlo como él lo hacía, definitivamente algo iba a ir mal si él llegaba aquí y hablaba de mi personalidad oculta con alguien, era una gran complicación


	3. desiciones

Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan son de Stephanie Meyer

Bella pov

Esto era todo ya no podía seguir con el plan quizás lo hubiera hecho si James no hubiera venido pero el caso era que venía e iba a ser muy difícil explicarle a mi papa de donde lo conocía y si a eso le aumentaba el hecho de que pensaba salir con Edward Cullen…no, era lo mejor solo olvidarme de ese tipo e ignorar lo de la apuesta aunque de verdad quería hacerlo sufrir.

-Alice ya no puedo seguir con el plan –le dije en el almuerzo –viene James

-Ese no es…

Si Alice-la corte, alguien podía escucharla

Pero porque –me pregunto

-Lo transfirieron, pero ahora ves mi problema, no puedo seguir con tu hermano si james viene y todavía tengo q pensar en que le voy a decir a mi padre acerca de él, no me puedo complicar más las cosas.

-está bien peor eso no me lo vas a tener que decir a mi solamente sabes –levanto la mirada indicándome que alguien venia –creo que es mejor dejarlos solos.

-no Alice-susurre pero era muy tarde él ya se había levantado dejándome con el

-¿porque se fue Alice? Pregunto detrás de mí

-fue a comprar una soda

- me preguntaba si podría comer hoy con tigo –dijo sentándose a mi lado sin esperar respuesta

Sí, claro –conteste tímida –pero yo ya me iba tengo q hablar con alguien.

-¿se puede saber con quién?

-no realmente –respondí, no le podía decir que iba a hablar con Alice así que solo me despedí de él y Salí del comedor, encontré a mi querida mejor amiga caminando hacia mi dormitorio

Alice!-le llame-no debiste dejarme sola así

-Ay bells es que no sabes que él no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que no termine lo que empezó –me dijo mirándome de manera persuasiva

-y que quieres que yo haga, ese es su problema total yo no fui la que aposto ¿cierto? Me miro con indecisión por unos minutos y luego se encogió de hombros

-solo te lo decía porque es muy persuasivo sabes –me dijo con algo de esperanza, o al menos eso me pareció

-que planea esa mente tan maniática mente allí dentro ah?-le pregunte señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo

-nada-la mire con fiereza-grrrr está bien pero no te lo tomes a mal-me dijo

-Está bien solo habla que puede ser tan malo-respondí

-bella tu sabes que Edward ha estado con todas las chicas del internado menos ¿tu cierto?-Eso era verdad pero con la imagen que daba en el internado serio extraño esperar lo contrario – entonces antes de que digas algo necesito que me escuches atentamente –me miro seria y yo solo asentí –eres la única chica que puede hacer que Edward se enamore de verdad -...y no pude esperar para romper a reír como loca esperando las risas de Alice que nunca llegaron hasta que me percate que lo que decía era verdad

-me estas jodiendo-le pregunte al ver que no era una broma-nunca me fijaría en el como posible pareja Alice , puede ser muy sexy y todo lo que quieras pero es solo como un adorno para lleva , muy lindo pero vacío , como esas chicas con las que anda

-te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo estás juzgando –trate de refutar pero era cierto _ni siquiera lo conoces y ya piensas mal de el_

Es la reputación que lo sigue, no pueden tantas personas estar equivocadas

_Pero es así como comienzan todos los rumores _

Lo he visto apostarme por un trio

_No sabe amar a las personas quizás piensa que lo único bueno en la vida es el sexo _

De repente las palabras de mi madre se colaron en mi memoria _debes amar a quien no sabe hacerlo isabella tu eres muy buena ayudando a las personas a darse cuenta de cosas imposibles comparte ese amor con los demás._

Como podía él no saber amar a las personas sus padres es el amor personificado

_Es muy fácil ver a otros amarse pero saber hacerlo es algo más difícil de lo que piensas _

No me había dado cuenta de cuando Alice se fue solo que después de unos minutos me encontraba en mi cuarto totalmente confundida sin pensar en que podía ser lo que este chico tenía en la cabeza , por lo menos Alice me dijo lo que quería hacer ,no me gustaba de verdad el hecho que quisiera que Edward se enamorara de mi yo no sabía hacer eso , solo seducía a hombres en mis vacaciones pero aun así algunos se enamoraban me preguntaba si sería así de fácil con Edward , él es un mujeriego nunca se le había visto una novia real y que durara más de una noche

Pero eso solo eran los rumores quien sabe y quizás el realmente no sabe amar pero muy en mi interior me preguntaba qué clase de persona era de verdad, si se suponía que yo era una nerd, ratón de biblioteca y obviamente virgen, él estaba dispuesto a acostarse con migo solo por una apuesta y luego romperme el corazón, eso no era u punto a su favor, era algo que demostraba que no era alguien digno de mi amor ni mucho menos de mi confianza

Alice me había dejado con una extraña duda en mi cabeza a la que debía prestar mucha atención quizás el si era bueno y podría …Bella swan esa mente es tuya de cuando aquí tú piensas que él es una buena opción si hace menos de dos horas pensabas que era el ser más desagradable del planeta .Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido si quería seguir siendo cuerda así que aclare mi pensamientos y tome las dos opciones que tenía la primera era seguir con el juego y hacerlo sufrir algo de lo que pudiera sentir yo si fuera verdad lo que se decía de mí y la segunda era dejar ese juego y hacer que se enamore de mi para ayudarlo a ser feliz las 2 cosas eran apoyadas por lados opuestos de mi cerebro así que tome una decisión arriesgada que esperaba no me decepcione de la manera en la que pensaba

…

Oh disculpen por no publicar creo que paso cerca d e1 mes lo siento pero me quede sin internet y aquí les traigo algo nuevo espero que todavía les guste y si tienen alguna idea solo déjenla en un review gracias a las que comentan y a las que solo leen xoxo


End file.
